Hinata, My Angel In The Game
by Hikasya
Summary: Ungkapan perasaan Naruto terhadap Hinata di dalam game yang bernama Sword Art Online. Tentang cerita pertemuan pertama mereka di SAO. AU/One Shoot langsung tamat.


**Disc: Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

 **ONE SHOOT**

 **Pairing: Naruto x Hinata**

 **Genre: romance/scifi**

 **Rating: T**

 **Setting: di dalam game yang bernama Sword Art Online. Terinspirasi dari anime Sword Art Online. SAO versi Naruhina.**

 **Sabtu, 19 November 2016**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **WARNING: Hinata OOC di fic ini!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **HINATA, MY ANGEL IN THE GAME**

 **By Hikasya**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **POV: NARUTO**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

Bidadari yang turun dari surga.

Perumpamaan yang tepat buatnya.

Dia, Hinata, sang "The Flash" dan merupakan wakil ketua dari guild terbesar Knight of Blood (KoB), yang sangat terkenal dengan kecepatan berpedangnya dan kecantikannya di dunia game Sword Art Online (SAO). Membius jiwa setiap laki-laki yang memandangnya dan jatuh hati padanya termasuk aku, tentunya.

Aku adalah Namito, seorang pendekar pedang yang berpakaian serba hitam dan dikenal sebagai "Namito The Black Swordman". Termasuk juga dengan pemain solo yang tidak mau bergabung dengan guild manapun ataupun ber-party dengan orang yang baru kukenal. Aku suka berkelana sendirian, membasmi monster demi meningkatkan nilai EXP dan levelku. Demi satu tujuan yaitu menyelesaikan game ini dan kembali ke dunia nyata.

Awal tujuanku memang itu, sejak aku terkurung bersama para pemain lainnya dalam dunia pedang yang diciptakan oleh GM yang bernama Senju Tsunade. Kami hidup dalam kesedihan, depresi, kemarahan dan kecewa karena terjebak dalam game kematian ini. Di mana jika HP kami mendekati nol, maka Nerve Gear yang menutupi kepala kami, akan memanggang otak kami seperti microwave. Hal itulah yang menjadi momok menakutkan bagi semua orang.

Beberapa di antaranya, memilih menunggu di Starting City, menanti bantuan dari pihak luar. Sedikit di antaranya mendirikan guild baru, saling mengirim informasi dan menghibur antara satu sama lainnya. Separuhnya memilih untuk bergerak menyelesaikan game dengan bergabung dalam guild Clearing. Sedikitnya lagi, memilih menjadi pemain solo termasuk aku.

Aku sudah hidup di dunia SAO ini selama dua tahun dan aku sudah mendapatkan banyak pengalaman selama aku berkelana. Hingga aku mendapatkan skill unik yaitu "Dual Blades" yang aku sembunyikan dan akhirnya ketahuan saat aku menggunakannya untuk menaklukkan boss monster di lantai 74. Membuatku menjadi terkenal usai insiden itu. Bahkan membuatku bersembunyi di toko temanku yang bernama Bee dari kejaran orang-orang, tepatnya di Algade City.

Berbicara mengenai Hinata, dia adalah gadis yang sangat kusukai. Aku bertemu dengannya pertama kali saat berada di padang rumput di sebuah lantai. Waktu itu, aku tertidur dengan santainya, Hinata lewat dan memperhatikanku. Lalu dia bertanya.

"Hei, kenapa kamu santai di sini? Daripada kamu bermalas-malasan seperti itu, lebih baik kamu pergi berburu di dungeon."

Aku membuka mataku yang sedari tadi kututup, aku melihat Hinata dan menjawab.

"Hari ini sangat cerah. Sayang sekali jika kita tidak memanfaatkan waktu hari ini untuk sedikit bersantai...," aku menunjuk ke arah sampingku."Bagaimana kalau kamu ikut berbaring juga di sampingku?"

Ekspresi terkejut terlihat di wajahnya yang cantik. Dia melototiku dan mengangkat kepalanya untuk melihat langit. Memang, langit sangat cerah sekali.

Entah apa yang dipikirkannya. Dia pun mengangguk dan ikut terbaring di sampingku. Giliranku yang kaget.

"Ya, hari ini memang cerah ya. Memang cocok untuk waktunya bersantai. Aku pikir akan beristirahat sejenak di sini..."

Dia menutup matanya. Aku memperhatikannya. Pesona wajah tidurnya yang manis memikat hatiku.

Setelah itu, aku tersenyum. Juga menutup kedua mataku. Kami pun saling tertidur bersama-sama di tempat itu.

Hingga kami sadari, kami terbangun di keesokan harinya. Rupanya kami tertidur semalaman.

Aku yang terbangun duluan dan hendak membangunkan Hinata. Tapi, melihat wajah tidur Hinata yang cantik, mengurungkan niatku untuk membangunkannya. Aku memilih duduk di sampingnya dan menjaganya sampai dia terbangun.

Tak lama kemudian, dia terbangun dan tersentak ketika menyadari tatapanku beradu dengan mata lavendernya. Dia panik dan kelihatan emosi.

"Kenapa kamu tidak membangunkanku? Justru kamu malah memandangku dengan aneh begitu."

Dia marah-marah padaku. Aku hanya tersenyum dan mengatakan.

"Maaf."

"Dasar, orang aneh!"

Dia pun pergi dan meninggalkan aku yang terbengong-bengong. Aku hanya terdiam saat menyaksikan kepergiannya.

Setelah itu, aku bertemu terus dengannya di saat-saat tidak terduga. Sampai kami saling mengenal antara satu sama lainnya. Semakin lama semakin dekat. Lalu kami berdua memutuskan menjadi teman dalam party dengan tujuan menyelesaikan lantai. Kami terfokus ingin mencapai lantai paling teratas dan menemui boss monster paling akhir. Mengalahkannya demi keluar dari game kematian ini.

Seiring aku dan Hinata selalu bersama, perasaanku padanya semakin menguat dan dalam. Muncul keinginan untuk melindunginya dan memilikinya. Kukumpulkan semua keberanian di hati dan mengutarakan perasaanku padanya. Ternyata dia menerimaku. Dia juga menyukaiku.

Hubungan kami menyatu dalam pernikahan yang disahkan dalam sistem game. Kami menjadi suami-istri di dunia virtual ini. Jika di dunia nyata, hubungan kami adalah berpacaran.

Dunia game yang penuh rasa kebencian, ketakutan, kemarahan, kesedihan, dan kekecewaan. Beralih menjadi dunia nyata kedua bagiku. Dunia maya ini terasa nyata bagiku. Aku merasa "hidup" di dalamnya, sebagai Namito si pendekar pedang, bukan seorang pelajar yang bernama Namikaze Naruto.

Aku ingin hidup bersama Hinata. Hinata adalah semangatku untuk menjalani hidupku di dunia SAO ini. Dia adalah kekuatanku. Dia adalah segalanya bagiku.

GYUT!

Lamunanku buyar ketika tanganku diraih oleh seseorang. Aku tersentak dan menoleh ke arah seseorang yang berdiri di sampingku.

Dia, Hinata - Hyuga Hinata - tersenyum padaku. Wajahnya yang bulat. Rambut indigo panjangnya yang indah. Kedua mata lavender bersinar bagaikan cahaya bulan. Kulitnya yang putih. Tubuhnya terbalutkan kemeja hijau dan rok panjang hitam. Dia tidak tampak seperti swordwoman. Dia tampak seperti istri yang hidup normal. Tanpa menyandang pedang di pinggangnya.

"Ada apa?" tanyanya dengan nada lembut.

Aku tersenyum sambil memandangnya lembut.

"Tidak... Aku sedang melihat pemandangan senja di lantai 22 ini... Indah sekali."

Hinata melihat ke arah yang kupandang tadi. Aku juga melihat ke arah yang sama. Kami berdiri di dekat jendela yang terbuka lebar.

"Wah, benar. Pemandangannya sangat indah!"

"Sungguh beruntung ya... Kita pindah ke sini."

"Hmm... Aku senang sekali."

Hinata merangkul lenganku dengan erat. Aku tersenyum dan mencium aroma wangi dari Hinata yang segar. Kami terdiam sambil menikmati keindahan pemandangan matahari terbenam di ujung sebuah danau. Danau ternodai dengan warna jingga kemerah-merahan persis seperti lukisan di atas kanvas.

Inilah cerita tentang kehidupanku selama di SAO, bersama Hinata yang kucintai. Kenangan ini tidak akan pernah kulupakan sepanjang hidupku.

Aku, Namikaze Naruto, berumur 16 tahun akan bertekad menyelesaikan game ini bersama Hyuga Hinata. Kami akan berjuang demi keselamatan para pemain SAO.

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **SELESAI**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **A/N:**

 **Sekali lagi buat cerita tentang Naruhina.**

 **Khusus buat fans Naruhina.**

 **Terima kasih banyak buat yang sudah mereview ya.**

 **Maaf, jika ceritanya pendek. Ini hanya cerita one shoot yang didapatkan tiba-tiba.**

 **Sekian.**

 **Tertanda ^^**

 **HIKASYA**

 **Sabtu, 19 November 2016**


End file.
